You Won't Understand
by AspenLee
Summary: After Rin is exposed as a Demon to his classmates they turn their back on him. Now they know his second secret, and they aren't going to let him continue. They try their hardest to save him until they lose him to a far worse condition. Rin falls into a coma, not sure which of these two worlds are real. Contains self-harm and possible suicide. T for violent nature.
1. Chapter 1

**You Won't Understand**

**If any of my Lab Rats readers and reading this story, I will finish Sell, Trade, and Separation. I just have been really down lately and after a few weeks of watching Anime, reading manga, and listening to rock music, I needed another way to let out my feelings. So here you are.**

**Takes place after Rin's demon is revealed in the anime.**

**Rin P.O.V.**

I shouldn't have waited this long. The pain and agony building inside for the past few weeks made me wonder, why did I even stop? Was it because I felt accepted? Because I thought I had friends? It wasn't true. I was never normal like them, they weren't my friends. I'm a _demon_. I thought they would understand, but that obviously didn't happen. Ever since I fought with Amaimon and they saw the flames, they never looked at me again. I was okay with it at first because I though they just needed a day or two to put the pieces together. But then a week passed, then two, then a month. I started to feel no hope, then today proved it all.

I ran into Konekomaru, he was scared, which is normal now. I tried to be nice and hold my sadness in. I smiled and acted normal until I saw it, the demon latched to him. There was a dangerous creature attached to him, so I tried to help. I did what any reasonable exorcist would do! I used my ability that I was training to help people, so I shot my flames at the demon. I missed but I wasn't going to next. Konekomaru ran out the door and called out for someone who turned out to be Suguro. I passed through the door way and attempted to shoot my flames again at the bird like creature sitting on his head, but I missed yet again. Though this time it wasn't my aim, it was Suguro. He threw himself on top of Konekomaru, slightly burning the back of his shirt. Then the words came out of his mouth, "Get out of here."

He was serious, and I knew then more than ever, he hated me. My brother had even pointed a gun at me, and it wasn't the first time. I never belonged here anyway. I looked down at my bloody hands, razor in hand. My quick breathing slowed, the shaking of my body halted. It was just me and my toy, the one friend that can't leave me. I changed the view of my hands and traveled up my arm. The two horizontal lines on my left wrist, and a matching picture on my right. It just seemed too right.

**_SLAM_**

I heard a door that was most likely to be from Yukio's key. He's returned from the cram school. I turned back and saw the large kitchen opening that allowed slight from inside and out. Why was I so stupid‽ I was just desperate, I needed to cut, I needed to. I had been needing to for a while. I quickly turned on the faucet to full blast and drowned my right arm under the warm water. It stung a little but I liked it, it helped.

I wasn't totally stupid, I knew how to do this right. I know how to cut without killing myself. No one knew how experienced I was. But why shouldn't I kill myself? I am the son of Satan, and everyone hates me for it.

"Rin? Where are you Rin?" Yukio's voice called through the halls.

He was headed down the stairs to this floor, and his voice was calm. Why would it be calm after what happened hours ago? I would expect him to be furiously yelling. I thought I could hear other voices very faintly but they quickly faded away. I switched my arm and washed the blood away. I switched off the water and pulled down the sleeves of my shirt, which happened to be white, over the cuts right as Yukio caught sight of me.

"Rin!" Yukio ran into the kitchen to greet me, "Are you okay?"

Am I okay? What's that supposed to mean?

"Uhh yeah, I'm great." I lied.

He looked at me in a way that told me this conversation wasn't over, but it needed to be soon because these cuts won't heal in seconds, even with my super demon healing, and the blood will soak through in less than a minute.

Yukio interrupted my thoughts, "We need to talk about earlier," His voice was still so calm, I don't understand!

Why is his voice so calm? It makes no sense! I could feel the cuts begin to cry blood. It was only a little while longer until they would be viewable.

"There's nothing to talk about." I answered his question and turned around so my back faced him.

The counter was only a few feet away so I walked to the side of it and leaned against it, crossing my arms.

"But there is Rin. The other exwires are here and we all need to talk to you," I heard shuffling behind me on the other side of the kitchen wall.

I ignored them and looked down, if I was facing them the blood would be visible. It had now soaked my sleeves but I liked it. This calmed me down. Yukio continued to talk but I didn't listen. The only word I actually heard come out of his mouth was _demon_. I just stared at my arms.

"Rin? Rin are you even listening?"

I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to me, then there were even more.I guess the others made it into the kitchen at some point. Well no use hiding it now. Yukio walked up to me but when he saw my arms, he gasped.

"Rin…" the disbelief in his voice, I knew it was coming.

I guess he really didn't believe it because he pulled my sleeve up and saw the cuts, and he was speechless. I heard the footsteps running up next to Yukio, and the people that hurt me gasped. They had no right to! They don't care! I stood straight up and dropped my arms to my side, beginning to walk out, but someone stopped me by grabbing the top of my arm.

"Oh no you don't Okumura,"

"Shima, let me go."

"No, I'm not going to let you go just so you can do this again. This could kill you man."

"It's not your choice is it?"

"As long as I'm here, you're not going to have a choice."

I sighed. They don't understand, they _won't_ understand. I looked back at everyone. Shima's face held worry, along with everyone else. I knew they weren't worried though, they should be happy about this. I mean, Konekomaru wants me dead, so shouldn't everyone else?

I ripped my arm out my Shima's grip and sprinted out of the kitchen. Their pleads for me to stop had no effect on me. Once I made it up the stairs I went to the room Yukio and I had shared for the past few months. I slammed the door shut as the blood in my arm increased in size. My head was starting to feel dizzy, maybe I had lost a lot of blood.

All the anger inside me had started to grow. I was so mad I couldn't control it. All this madness needs to stop! I grabbed the text books on my desk and threw them across the room. The large books fell to the floor and papers exploded everywhere.

I think I just need some air. I glanced at the window in our room and decided to climbed out and climb onto the roof. I grabbed hold of the building and made it to the top. I could see the city, it's peaceful up here. I sat down and took out my razor I had in my pocket. Just one more, that's all I need. A brand new cut was made just a centimeter above the other two, this time a bit deeper. Now there were three cuts on each arm.

It was still day time but I was so tried. Why was I tired? Was it the blood loss? If it was, then maybe it'll kill me, if I'm lucky. I slowly closed my eyes and let darkness engulf me.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Everyone had saw Rin run off, and everyone called out to him.

"Rin!"

"Come back!"

"Don't do anything stupid!"

Shima left the kitchen and headed to the stairs, motioning everyone to follow him. They quickly stepped up the stairs and found a trail of blood which they were sure was Rin's. They followed the blood that lead them to Rin and Yukio's room. Suguro was the first to open the door, which showed a disaster of books, blood, and an open window. He ran to the window and looked out to find no sign of Rin.

"Where is he?" Suguro thought out loud.

"I think I have an idea," Yukio entered the room, "He's probably on the roof."

Shima left first, then Suguro, then everyone else. The stairway to the roof was extremely small but they all seemed to fit. Once they reached the door, they made sure to be quiet. Shima grabbed hold of the handle and turned it gently. The door creaked when it opened, and the open door revealing a bloody and dead looking Rin.

Yukio jumped out in front of everyone and made his way to Rin's side. Being a Meister in the Doctor class, he knew what to do. He placed two fingers on Rin's neck to see if he was still alive. Everyone was on edge waiting for the answer.

"He's alive. I need to fix up these cut. He's unconscious but I'm going to need to sedate him anyway."

"Why? If he's already asleep then shouldn't you be fine?" Izumo asked.

"If I treat these wounds while he's sleeping on his own there's a possibility he could wake up, if he is sedated then we are assured he will stay asleep." Every seemed to understand.

Yukio instructed Shiemi to fetch his Doctor bag from his and his brother's room. When she returned Yukio filled a syringe with a sedative. He pushed the needle through Rin's skin into his vein and released the liquid.

"H-how long will he be asleep?" Shiemi's nervous tone was obvious to everyone.

"For an hour or two, it gives us just enough time. Shima and Suguro, I'm going to fix his arms, can you two go into our room and remove any and all sharp objects?"

"Umm sure Mr. Okumura." Shima responded, then the two went to perform the orders.

"And Shiemi, can you get another shirt for Rin? A short sleeved one? It should be in his closet."

"Sure Yuki!" She said rather loud.

The teacher took off his brothers blood soaked shirt and placed it next to him. He reached into his black bag and grabbed out a disinfectant and cleaned off the cuts. After using Rin's ruined shirt to clean off as much of the remaining blood as possible, Yukio wrapped a bandage around the cuts and secured it with medical tape.

Shiemi returned with a new shirt and Yukio placed it on Rin. With help from Izumo and Shiemi, he got Rin on his back and carried him down to the bedroom. When they arrived, Shima and Suguro had just finished their task. The three set Rin down on his bed and then everyone gathered together in the middle of the room.

Suguro spoke first, "We searched everywhere, and I don't think there's one thing we missed. We even dulled the pencils."

"Great, thank you," Yukio began, "I'm going to need to take my stuff out and move a few rooms down."

Everyone was confused. Why would Yukio want to move out?

"But don't you think someone should stay with him? So he doesn't do it again?" Shima asked.

"Yes, but I can't stay with him, I want you to stay with him," Yukio looked at Shima who had wide eyes.

"Me? Why me?" He seemed stunned.

"Because you stopped him before he left instead of staying shocked like the rest of us. If he ever does anything… out of the ordinary… you won't stand there unable to move, I know you'll be able to do something."

Everyone looked to Shima, waiting for his answer, "Alright I'll do it."

"Great," Yukio pulled out a key along with some money and gave it to Konekomaru, "Could you do me a favor and grab a camera and a lock from the store down in a town? The key will take you straight there."

He looked at the key and stared at it for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should help, he was still scared of Rin, but then again he helped him. He nodded and went to the door about to turn the key when Shima stopped him.

"Oh Koneko! Could you uh pick up some clothes and comics or something for me? I can't stay in these clothes forever." He nodded and went on his way. Everyone else proceeded to help Yukio move his things and double check Rin's, and now Shima's, room.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I was beginning to wake up but I could tell I wasn't on the roof anymore. Underneath me was soft and comfortable. I kind of hoped I would die, but now that I haven't I guess I'm living. Slowly opening my eyes, I sat up on what I can now tell is my bed. The room looked the same apart from little details but Yukio's side was completely different. The biggest difference was the pink haired boy staring at me while sitting on Yukio's bed.

"Good Morning!" Shima's smile was as wide as I've ever seen it.

"Why are you here? Where's Yukio?" I looked around the room and saw all of Yukio's belongings were gone.

"Listen Rin, we need to talk," Shima rested his hands in his lap.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. The first thing we need to talk about is why the class came here today."

That caught my attention. I had been wanting to know why they came. They were planning to do something. Probably to lecture me about how I was so dangerous and how I should just die.

"We came to thank you."

"Huh?" I didn't expect to hear that.

"That demon you saw was real, and if you hadn't saw it before we could we wouldn't have had a suspicion. We were able to stop that demon before anything happened to Konekomaru."

"Well that's good."

The room fell silent. There wasn't anything else to say. I don't want to talk about anything else.

"Okay now that you know that, can you tell me why you did this to yourself?"

Of course he wants to know! Why should I tell him! I turned around on my bed and leaned against the head board. I brought my knee up to my chin and rested my hands on top of it. This obviously told Shima that I said 'No' to his question.

"Come on Rin, I only want to help."

"What if I don't want help?"

"This is something you need help with, and I feel like talking about it will help you more than you think."

I remained silent and Shima sighed, "Well don't get any ideas, there's nothing in here to hurt yourself with."

He left the bed and went out the door. Once the door shut I thought everything would be fine until I heard a click. A click that sounded a lot like a lock. My head snapped up. They can't lock me in here‽ What if I need to go to the bathroom‽ I can't go in a bucket!

I jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge… They actually locked me in… They don't have a say over what I can and can't do. They can't make me _not _cut. They don't get to choose. They probably missed the certain things I have hidden.

**Yukio P.O.V.**

I saw Shima leave the bedroom on the camera I had hidden in the room. I'll be able to find out why Rin's doing this and what leads him to believe it's what he needs to do to feel better. But I can't take any chances. I can't lose my brother, I need to protect him just like I promised Father Fujimoto.

I heard the door click on the camera and within seconds Shima was in the room with Suguro and I. The girls had decided to go out and get something to eat. We were all here to help Rin, he just didn't know yet.

Shima came over to the camera like Suguro and I to watch Rin. He had begun to freak out about the locked door. Then he seemed to be searching for something behind his bed.

"What's he doing?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He's looking for something we already found," Suguro answered.

The girls entered the room with some food from a nearby store and pulled a chair up next to Suguro, Shima, and I. I took out a note book from my new drawer and began taking notes.

_Causes_

_-When under stress or scared_

My first observation was recorded and I continues to watch.

"Is Rin okay?" Shiemi questioned.

"He seems fine for now, just upset about the lock," Yukio said looking at his brother who had given up on his bed search.

Rin then moved to his closet and shoved his hand inside.

"Did you already find that one too?" Yukio looked over to Suguro who had a worried look in his eyes.

"We never looked in the closet…" I stood up and searched through the bag Izumo and Shiemi brought in. Once he found the correct dish that he ordered especially for Rin he put it in Suguro's hands. He then looked at the computer screen once more. He watched as Rin pulled out his object he had been wanting.

"Now Suguro, bring that in to the room quickly before he actually does anything, do just as we planned."

We had planned for something like this. We give him a distraction and make him feel important. Its love and compassion, then trust. We need him to believe that everyone here that made him feel this way will help him. He doesn't think anyone cares about him and we need him to know that we do.

It's just a beginning plan but it may work. Suguro walked out the door carrying the food along with a soda and a cup, headed for Rin's door.

"Yukio, how are you so calm about this?" Izumo asked.

"I've seen other people in junior high do this but for different reasons. I've taken notes as a practice study for becoming a doctor and have noticed trends. I know that if I over react it'll just hurt him more. I need to prepare myself and stay calm, because whenever I do see him I need be encouraging and myself, we all do. We need to encourage him to stop hurting himself and to talk." Everyone nodded and understood completely. They then turned to the screen.

**The exclamation points mixed with the questions marks are called interrobangs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like when I'm sad, upset, angry, or emotional, I write my best…**

**Rin P.O.V. **

I knew they couldn't find everything! I pulled my hand out of my closet and revealed a broken piece of glass I had stolen off the ground when Yukio dropped his dinner plate last week. Of course I cleaned it, and it was in perfect condition. I took the object and sat down on my bed. Looking down to find a spot to cut showed the bandages on my wrists. I then realized I was wearing a new short sleeved shirt as well. But it doesn't really matter anyway, they already know so why should I hide it.

I was about to start a cut on the top of my left arm when I heard that click, the freaking lock that they put on the door. Ugh that thing needs to go! I was furious, that sound reminded me that I'm restricted and have no control. I was about to dig into my vein like no tomorrow, but I was stopped when I smelled the delicious smell coming from the crack in the door.

Suguro came in carrying a bag of my favorite dish, "Hey Okumura, the girls got something for you."

He stepped inside carrying a bag and gave it to me. I opened it revealing the giant plate of Sukiyaki!

"Sukiyaki! Uhh, thanks…" I didn't really want to talk to him.

He handed me a fork, which surprised me, and then poured a soda in a cup and gave me that too. Then he came to sit next to me and acted way different. He remained silent for a few minutes, so I thought I would say something I had been wondering for the past hour or so.

"What's your deal? Aren't you going to lecture me or something?" I took my first bite out of the meal given to me.

**Suguro P.O.V. **

Dang it! I knew I was being too weird! I'm trying to help but maybe I'm not helping right…

"Why would I lecture you?"

I'm not sure what's going on right now and I'm not positive about how I need to approach this, but I think if I just ask him what I want to know, maybe he'll tell me. But this is Rin. Rin has been mysterious since we all met him, it's something he's been taught to be. He's also stubborn so that doesn't help at all…

"Because you do, that's what you always do," He set down his already finished food.

That hit me hard and he noticed. My facial expression changed from normal to concern, and he looked straight ahead. He's right though, I do always tell him how wrong he is. Maybe that's what I need to fix.

"This type of thing, it's not something you can fix by lecturing someone."

I wasn't sure if he actually understood what I meant. Rin leaned on the back of his head board and looked down at his fidgeting hands. He had abandoned his object and left it halfway buried under the covers about three or four inches away from me. I decided this would be a great time to distract him, maybe give him something talk about. Then I grab the piece of glass without him realizing and show how talking about the problem is better than hurting yourself.

"Rin, can I ask you question?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. Why would he do that? This is so confusing for me…

"You can ask."

I cleared my throat, preparing for whatever comes my way. I kind of have an idea of what he is feeling and it may be painful for him to talk about it, but once he realizes talking helps more than physical harm, maybe he'll find another way to cope.

"What did you think doing this to yourself would accomplish?"

He turned his head away from me, so I slowly grabbed the piece of glass and hid it behind my back. I know it's difficult for him, but we only want to help.

"It's nothing you need to know," I could see he was becoming angry, but I needed to keep trying.

"But I do need to know, I care for you and I don't want you to hurt like this. Instead of resorting to physical pain, why don't you try to talk about the internal pain? It will help."

He turned his head slightly and looked at me. After a few moment of silence he got up from his bed and began pacing around the room.

"When I do this it calms me down, alright!?"

I waited a moment for him to cool off, I didn't want him to burst into flames right here and now. But if he did, he'd be surprised.

"How does it calm you down?" I asked after he seemed to be less angry.

"I don't know, it just does."

I was so what he said, making scars, blood and more pain appear on your body calms someone down? Is it a control this?

"Alright I want to know one more thing, what made you want to do this?"

His face turned a bright red and began shouting, "You don't care, you never did! So why do you now!? It's absolutely none of your business!"

Becoming even more confused than before I stood from my spot, quickly placing the piece of glass I hid in my back pocket, "Huh? What makes you think I don't care? I just said I did a few minutes ago!"

"Sure you do, just like you did a week ago?!"

I gasped and immediately dropped my angry tone. Now I understand. I know exactly what he's talking about, but it's not what he thinks. I could see he was getting furious so I nodded and headed for the door. After grabbing his empty plate and the fork, I was at the door. I turned the handle and left the room. Once I got outside I made sure to lock the door with the lock we had bought and headed for Yukio's room.

**Yukio P.O.V. **

The camera showed Suguro leaving Rin's room, and after seeing what went down I had more to put in my notes. I opened my notebook and began writing.

_Causes_

_-When under stress or scared_

_-When angered, annoyed, pestered, etc._

_-Effects_ _Calmness_

It's so strange how a person can feel calm from things like this. I figured it would bring more stress or pain to your mental state, causing you to feel worse after each attempt. Everyone that was crowded around the screen had stepped back and waited for Suguro to return. Once he did, he came straight to me, "Here," He handed me the piece of glass Rin had in his hands just under ten minutes ago.

"It's a plate?" I examined the glass.

"He's experienced, way experienced. He has hiding spots all over that room and this building. He knows how to make simple things useful. And he's addicted so he won't stop pulling these things out."

Shima was the first to speak, "What makes you the expert? How do you know all that?"

"Isn't it obvious!? Yukio, you know he's been doing this for a while! And now we know why he's doing! He's not the problem, we are! And I know he's addicted, this thing can be very dangerous to control. When you start it's hard to stop."

"Yuki…" Shiemi attempted to gather my attention.

"I've always thought we were the problem, but now it's proven. But the addiction… How? He couldn't have been doing it for longer than a month, regardless of what you said. I've lived with him, I should know."

Izumo interjected herself into the conversation with very useful information, "It's like a drug; he did it once and became a habit. This helps him cope with what's going on around him and it's the only thing he knows. And if he has been doing this for a while then he would know how to hide it."

"Shima…" Shiemi once again called out.

"But then how do we help him?" Shima asked

"We get him to trust us first," Izumo began, "The only way we can get him to stop is if he can trust us that we want to help. If he can't trust us then he won't be willing to talk. And you never know, there could be something else we don't know. We aren't all correct."

"Suguro…" Shiemi had nothing important to add.

"Wait Izumo, how do you know that? And since when did you care about Rin."

"I never said I cared!"

Everyone gave her a look to show they knew she was lying.

"Either way, I'm right." Suguro had to finish off.

"No you're not!" I had enough of his remarks.

"HEY!" Shiemi shouted at us all, catching us off guard.

"Why'd you have to yell!?" Shima shouted back.

"Because I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes to tell you that Rin is gone!"

We all went wide eyed. How was he gone!?

"What!? What happened!?" Suguro went to the monitor that showed an empty room and an open window.

"He realized he could climb out," I said while mentally slapping myself.

"Well now what?" Suguro asked.

"We look for him," Shima went back to grab his cell phone along with another handy object.

**Rin P.O.V. **

After I hopped out of the window, I climbed down the building. When I reached the ground I realized I didn't have my sword, I haven't had it since they found me. Dang it! They must have it. It doesn't matter, I don't absolutely need it.

I began to run as fast as I could away from the school grounds. I passed every area of the school until I reached town. I began to slow down when I reached a shop and looked inside. There wasn't much around that I found useful for my urge so I kept going. Nothing in the open would work so I decided to head into an alley where I was sure to find something. I walked through crowds of people, searching for a dark, three sided room with a trashcan and no roof. I passed many but none of them seemed to be a good place to look, not to mention I would need to stay and sleep there for a while.

I was beginning to feel no hope until I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to go over to the area but was stopped by a police officer.

"Hello son, are you alright?"

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me. We just stared at each other until he called for me again.

"Hello?" I snapped out of my thought and answered him, "Oh uh, yeah I'm fine."

I gave him a grin and began to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled my back.

"What's under those there?" He pointed to my wrist that were now covered in bloody bandages that were falling off from my sweat and jumping around.

"Uh those? Those are nothing."

He didn't believe me and took off the covering around my left arm, "Oh boy, where are your parents?"

"Dead," I know I probably shouldn't have said that because he became extremely worried.

"Come with me son, we're headed down to the station to get you looked at." I tried to explain that I couldn't but he wouldn't have it. He took me to his police car and drove off to his destination.

**Shima P.O.V. **

We were standing outside of True Cross Academy, and we were trying to decide where to check first. But with the argument we were having a hard time.

"I say the carnival, he said he wanted to go," Shiemi put forth.

"No it's the cram school, he was mad and probably wants to blow off steam with the equipment!" Suguro shouted.

"We're talking about Rin here! He hates school!" Izumo shouted back.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Mephisto intruded on the conversation.

Everyone stopped fighting and listened to what he had to say.

"Rin's at the police station. A police officer saw his bloody bandages and took him back. Upon realizing I am technically his guardian, he called me. Now I'm being ordered to go and listen to them about how dangerous this predicament is. However, I'll be even more interested in knowing how you all will fix my dear little brother."

I was lost, but everyone else realized that now that Mephisto knew maybe he could help too.

"It's been a bit hard so far…" Yukio began.

"Not now, let us be off to retrieve Rin Okumura."

He chanted his magic words that could make anything happen and we disappeared from the academy, ready to get Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin P.O.V.**

After the police officer made me go with him he took me to a hospital. He kept staring at me and never took his eye off me, which made me very uncomfortable. Honestly, what am I going to do if he looks away for 5 seconds? Cut my leg with my mind?

He led me inside and proceeded to converse with the lady at the front desk. He had asked to see a Doctor Porter, then a young nurse appeared from the long hallway of wandering hospital staff and took the police officer and myself to an empty room.

"You can take a seat on the bed right here," The police officer patted his palm on the bed sheets. I reluctantly did so. After doing what he had asked, the nurse began to unbandage my still bleeding cuts while the police officer asked me questions.

"So son, can you tell me your name?" He tried to gain information but I remained quiet and looked down at the bed sheets that began to soak up the dripping blood from my arms.

The nurse threw out my bandages and grabbed disinfectant wipes. She cleaned the sticky substance first then gently wiped down my cuts. It stung slightly but I liked it. It made me feel better for some reason.

"Alright, how about if I tell you my name? Then can you tell me yours?"

I thought about it and decided I might as well just tell him. He would find out sooner or later. I nodded and he gave me a slight smile.

"My name is Jason Alveras," He said removing the hat from his brown hair, "Now you keep up your end of the deal."

The lady had finished with my arms and left the room. It was just me and Jason.

"Rin Okumura," He seemed satisfied now that he had an answer but still had more questions.

"Okay Rin. How old are you?"

I wanted to just run out of this room and disappear but now that he knew my name I was stuck. I waited a moment and then responded, "15."

He had no more time to ask anything else because the hospital door opened to reveal a tall, white man with blonde hair wearing a name tag saying "Doug Porter".

"Hello Jason, what do we have here?" Doug enter the room, closing the room behind him.

Jason walked to Doug and whispered something I could barely make out, "Check the file, I have to contact this kids guardians."

I felt as if my heart dropped to my feet and exploded. He's going to call Mephisto! Great this sucks!

Dr. Porter looked through the files on his clipboard for a few minutes, afterward he looked up and walked to the side of the bed.

"So Rin, I see you've been doing some things to your arms lately," He motioned to my already blood coated arms.

No duh! Is he blind? Some questions people ask. I didn't answer. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some type of cloth looking stuff, bandages, and some needles. Looking at the needles was all I needed to freak out. Why needles!? I don't want needles!?

I attempted to back up on the hospital bed but felt weak and slipped on the blood that was pouring from my arms. He seemed to notice something was wrong, "Whoa, whoa Rin. Calm down, don't worry. I'm just going to re-clean those cuts and bandage them up. The needles are for something else."

The doctor came closer with the supplies in his hands. Once he reached my bed I calmed down and allowed him to tend to my self-inflicted wounds. He wrapped the cloth first then the bandages. I still stared over at the needles sitting on the counter but the doctor didn't go back for them, instead he gave me a questioning look, "Are there any more of these cuts lying around your body?" he looked at my shirt.

I shook my head no and pushed myself off the bed, only to be stopped by the doctor, "Oh no Rin, you need to stay here until your parents are called. So you just sit tight."

Are you serious? I don't need Mephisto or Yukio or anyone else to be here! Not after how they treated me. They probably won't even come. Why would they? I did escape from them.

I tried to get back on the bed as the doctor had instructed but found it extremely difficult. I thought my demon healing powers would cause my blood to replicate faster, why am I having do much trouble?

"Here let me help you," Doctor Porter picked me up like I was 5 year old and placed me on the bed!

I'm not a little kid! I do things on my own! I gave him an embarrassed glare, which warned him to leave me be. I just waited for the clown and his paparazzi to show up.

**Yukio P.O.V.**

Mephisto's magic was truly magnificent, one minute we were on the school grounds, next we were inside his pink limousine. I would much rather ride in a different car but this will do. The ride to the hospital was agonizing, I wish he could have just poofed us there instead. I don't understand why we need to ride this to get to Rin if we could just teleport there.

"Hey Mister Principal Guy?" Shima's voice filled the large area.

"Please, you can call me Mephisto, "He said in a sing song voice.

"Okay, uh, Mephisto. Why didn't you just take us to the hospital?"

Why is it everyone seems to ask exactly what I know? Maybe we are all thinking the same thing. It's not surprising, everyone here cares about Rin, even if he doesn't believe it.

"Why, wouldn't it seem odd if a _family_comes to pick up their _brother and son _without a proper vehicle? The doctors would never let him leave. Besides! It's fun!"

We all accepted his reply and listened to him complain about the school and boast about himself. Soon we were at the Japan General Hospital. Everyone stepped out of the stretched out car. Mephisto began walking quickly to the door, taking jumpy steps.

"Wait Mephisto! Do we have plan?" Konekomaru called out.

"Just follow my lead! I'm a great actor!"

Of course he would complement himself. Everyone rolled their eyes and let worry take over their minds, including myself. We walked through the door and waited as Mephisto approached the lady at the front desk. He seemed to creep her out, which was normal. Then we were greeted by a police officer who seemed in his mid-30's. He had brown hair and was in great shape.

"Hello, you must be Rin Okumura's adoptive father. We spoke on the phone?"

"Yes, you can call me Mr. Faust."

"Great, Mr. Faust, please follow me so we can talk."

Mephisto agreed and we all followed them into a spare room with a table and multiple chairs. Everyone took a seat which seemed to confuse the officer.

"Oh let me introduce you to my children," Mephisto began, "This here is my oldest, Yukio"

He came over to my chair and patted my head, earning him a half smile to convince the man.

"Then is Ryuji, my second oldest. Sometimes he thinks he is the oldest," He grabbed Suguro's shoulder and squeezed it slightly causing him to glare at everyone else.

"My little pink haired son is Renzo, the third oldest," Shima gave a huge and wide smile, "Maybe he'll grow out of this phase in a few years," The smile on his faced faded to a look of confusion.

"Next is Miwa, hopefully he'll hit a growth spurt soon," Everyone chuckled at the joke pointed at Konekomaru while he crossed his arms and looked down.

"My pink hair princess is Izumo," After hearing her name in the same sentence as Princess, Izumo was about to punch Mephisto in the face, "She always was "Daddy's Little Girl"!"

"And this is Shiemi, she always was the sweetest,"

After announcing all of his fake children the police officer had a question, "That's nice, where does Rin stand in age?"

Mephisto's eyes widened for a moment then relaxed, "He's the youngest," it was a simple answer that would be able to explain any questions that he didn't have answers for.

"Great Mr. Faust, now I would like to speak with you about your youngest son, Rin. As I explained on the phone, we found him in town with deep scars on his wrists. I understand you weren't aware?"

"Yes that is correct. My oldest had found him originally and tried to fix the wounds himself."

I looked down, slightly embarrassed, by the mention of my name.

"One of the doctors here is with him right now doing what he can to help with the bleeding, but we would like your permission to test him and keep him over night."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Mephisto's answer stunned everyone but then again we expected that answer.

The police officer was taken back and asked the question many of us wanted to ask, "Why not?'

"I have reasons that are not of your concern. I would like to ask you to sedate him before we bring him back home."

He was reluctant to answer, but gave Mephisto the "Okay" to sedate Rin. We were all led to the room Rin was supposedly inside of. Mephisto and I were allowed inside and what I saw was not pleasant. An upset Rin was sitting on a hospital in a pool of blood.

"Hello son, you're older brother, your other older siblings, and I have come to take you home."

I could tell Rin was terribly confused as he squinted his eyes at us. I definitely wasn't the oldest, the others weren't our siblings, and Mephisto was for sure not our father. But before he could protest I noticed the doctor sneaking up behind him holding a needle. Without a doubt, Rin had fought with him about the needles. I gave Rin a slight smile to distract him and remind him he isn't alone in this, we all care for him.

It seemed to work because the doctor got the needle in Rin, before he could react he was falling into a deep sleep. The doctors all insisted on helping him out on a wheelchair, so we let them. It wasn't until Rin was safely strapped into the bright pink limo and when we were on our way did we start to talk.

"Why did you tell them not to test Rin? Won't that help him?" Shima was the first to speak.

Rin was quietly sleeping in between Suguro and myself. His arms had started to stop bleeding but his new bandages were already a dark red.

"Why should we try to get him tell us what happened when we can see for ourselves?" Mephisto said, as if we should have already known.

We all gave him a look and he explained, "I can just take us inside his mind. We can see all of his memories and see what's bothering him. I'll alter the way we view them so you can see his physical self but you'll be able to see what he saw."

I didn't even want to know how he could do that. I wasn't going to argue with him, I wanted to know why Rin did this too but isn't invading his personal thought a bit much? No one uttered a sound for the rest of the car ride.

Once we reached the school everybody exited the vehicle. Suguro carried Rin on his back, heading back to the abandoned Boys Dorm. We reached Rin's room and entered.

"We need to do something about that window," I informed everyone.

Suddenly a sparkling ball of pink and purple came hurdling past my face and split into two different balls, one hitting each of the two windows. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Oh don't worry, I sealed them. No one can get through there, not even the son of Satan."

The reminder that Rin was a demon hit in and I could sense everyone sinking slightly in their shoes. No one could seem to get passed the fact that Rin was the son of Satan.

"No let's get on with this! Eins, zwei, drei!"

The room quickly faded into blackness. The surrounding area shook until we were surrounded with black. I could easily see everyone as if we were in light.

"What the heck?" Suguro was setting Rin down on the blackness that held us.

"Welcome to Rin's memory bank! Right now this is what he sees, which of course is darkness because he is sleeping!" Mephisto added a slight chuckle to the end of his statement, "Now where to start, ah how about childhood!"

The blackness that seemed to never end transformed into our old school. It showed an angry Rin throwing desks and chair at his class mates. He seemed to be around 7 or 8 at the time. The scratches on his face and hard breathing was a good sign that he was angry.

"_Rin stop!" His teacher order while she hid the other children behind her to protect them from the incoming furniture._

_No matter how many people called for him to stop, he continued to fight._

"_How ferocious! He's a demon's child!" Another teacher accused._

_Rin's childlike voice screamed at the others, "I'm not a demon!"_

Then the image disappeared. It was so quick, but everyone was amazed.

"H-how long have people called him a demon?" Konekomaru finally spoke.

"Since as long as he can remember!" Mephisto said, unaffected by the image we all saw.

"Now for the moment he realized who he was," With the quick flick of his wrist we saw Rin standing in front of four teenage boys.

We were all standing in an alley with fences around two side and walls on the other two sides.

A boy with light pink hair and bandage wrapped around half his face began talking with a voice that hinted he didn't care,_ "Sorry about yesterday, I was only playing with those pigeons but then my hand slipped see?"_

Suguro began to question, "What's this got to do with pigeons.

I answered as I already knew what Rin had done, "He beat them up for killing innocent pigeon, and we didn't believe him."

I sighed at my rudeness towards Rin. He never meant harm.

Everyone was watching what happened before them when a voice echoed through the area, Rins voice. Everyone looked to him but he was sound asleep. It was his thoughts at the time.

_**What's going on with this guy?**_

"_Anyway," The same guy continued, "I wanna know how much you want."_

"_What?" Rin raise one eye brow in confusion._

"_My parents are somewhat famous, you see. And as for me, I'm about to enroll in True Cross Academy. And I don't want an unsavory rumors swirling around."_

"_You mean you're going to the same prestigious school as Yukio?" _The mention of my name caused the class to look at me, _"I see your problem."_

"_Heh heh heh, now you got it," _His laugh burned in my brain, I remembered how many times Rin had fought with this guy,_ "Consider it hush money, I'm buying your silence. You just have to keep the episode between you and me."_

"_Heh," _Rin gave a week laugh,_ "You really threw me a curve there. Keep your money I won't tell. I've got a lot of things to do"_

He began to turn around but was stopped by what the boy said next,_ "Oh what is that bravado?" _

He laughed,_ "Just take the money! Everyone knows you're so damn poor you can't even get into school without help. Here just take it," _He pulled out a large amount of money from his wallet and held it in front of his face,_ "Yeah that brother of yours, Yukio is his name? The only way he got into that school was cramming like hell and gettin' a scholarship, isn't that right?"_

His voice was so ruthless and I could tell by Rin's face that he was hurt. Either way that kid kept going, _"I _feel_ for you! Here's this to help pay his tuition_-" He was cut short by a smack to the face from Rin.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Rin's yell and punch was so powerful and full of emotion

"_Scumbag! You can say whatever the hell you want about me, but never diss my brother!"_

"_Man that hurts,"_ The boy named Reiji said with his face in his hands,_ "I wouldn't push my luck if I were you!"_

Reiji screamed the ending of his sentence. Suddenly hundreds of coaltars swarmed him. He grew demon like horns and a tail. His nail grew two inches long and sharp fangs popped out of his gums.

"_What the hell," Rin began to back away._

_**He's not human!**_

The other three boys that had stayed out of the way before jumped on top of Rin's back, pinned him down to the ground and began to cackle

_**Dammit! Why doesn't anybody else see it!?**_

Reiji grabbed a sharp metal stick from a nearby burning can, _"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, I'm gonna give you back twice the pain you caused me."_

"_Whoa c'mon_ _Shiratori, we don't wanna do anything-," _He was stopped by kick to the face andan interruption from Reiji.

"_Shut up!" _He exclaimed and proceeded to grabbed Rin's hair, lifting his top half of his body off the ground,_ "Now, where would you like me to burn you? Your nose? Your mouth? Or perhaps your eyes?"_

_**He's really gonna do it!**_

My heart ached at the fear my brother held in his voice. Was it really that bad for him?

"_I feel like barbeque_!" He laughed evilly.

"_GET AWAY!"_ Rin screamed, bursting into bright blue flames.

_**It's… burning.**_

"_Blue flames? What the hell?" _he was staring at his hand engulfed in his flames.

The other three boys ran away screaming, but Reiji stayed put_, "Those blue flames are indeed proof that you are the true sign of Satan,"_ His voice sounded much different.

"_Yes, I was right. My eye was on heiring. My name is Astaroth, come with me my young prince. Lord Satan has long awaited you" He extended a hand out to Rin_

My brother had a terrified look in his eyes_, "S-Satan has?"_

Then the voice I have grown to miss so much came from the fence behind us, _"Evil is in their hearts, Oh Lord, give to them according to their works and the wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hands render onto them their reward, thou shall destroy them and shalt not build them up"_

"_Curse those words!" _The possessed teen shouted,_ "Damn you exorcist!"_

Father Fujimoto continued, _"Blessed be the Lord..."_

"_Old man?" _Rin was sitting in his own flames wondering what he was seeing.

"_I'll rip that mouth of yours apart!" _The demon threatened_, "So you can never utter such filth again!" _He stood up and began charging at Father.

"_You have heard my supplication," _The demon attempted to hit his face but Father had dodged his attack,_ "The lord is my helper," _He grabbed hold of Reiji's arms and flipped him over_, "And my protector. Thou shalt," _He made a motion with his hand,_ "Perish!"_

The blackness inside Reiji's body vacated with a deafening scream, leaving him unconscious. By now, Rin's flames died down completely.

"_Are you alright?" _father Fujimoto asked Rin.

"_Well… never mind me, is that guy gonna be alright?"_

"_I exorcised the demon who had possessed him, he'll come to in a moment"_

"_Demon?" Rin said looking around._

"_You can see them now can't you?_

"_All of these?"_

"_They're called coaltars. They're attracted to dank places and introverted humans. This world is comprised in two dimensions joined in one like a mirror. One is the material world we live in, Assiah. The other is Gehenna, an empty realm inhabited by demons. Normally there can be no contact between these two diverse dimensions, never mind any travel between them, but having possessed all material substances in this world the demons are now intruding upon it. Now stand up, thanks to this uproar they learned of your awakening. Demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason. You must hide, before that comes to pass."_

"_Hold on! What are you saying!?What demons!? And way the hell do you mean by awakening!? Just what the hell am I anyway!?"_

"_You are not a human being Rin," _This caught him off guard,_ "You are the son of a demon born by a human."_

A bunch of coaltars began to swarm into large tornados and bubble like creatures poured from the top of the walls in the alley.

"_And not just any demon," _Father said while grabbing Rin's arm and pulling_, "The demon of all demons. You are, the offspring of Satan."_

The area around us returned to darkness and Mephisto began to talk, "Ah now we can watch the death of dear Fujimoto, or… Oh! How about this lovely moment when Rin first attended Cram school.

Before anyone could say anything we faded into the Cram school class room we had used for the past semester. Rin was entering the calls for the first time.

_**What a dump**_

His thought seemed to make Mephisto laugh but everyone else continued to watch. We saw that guy with the puppet in one of the front rows, Suguro was sitting at the desk behind him talking Shima who was sitting on the table Suguro was at. Konekomaru was sitting behind them. Kamiki and Paku, who was still in the class at the time, were sitting next to each other in the front row as well. Everyone just stared at him.

"_I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet ya."_ He said taking a seat in the middle front row table.

No one responded.

"_What's up with these guys,"_ Rin said quietly to Mephisto in dog form who had entered with him.

"_They're exorcist in training, here to learn the ropes just like you. Some of them haven't received their temptaints yet while other have already been afflicted."_

"_What's a temptaint?"_ Rin asked.

"_It's a wound or a disease inflicted by demons. Since being infected with a temptaint enables one to see demons, it's sort of like a rite of passage an exorcist must undergo. Well, in your case there's no need for it, is there? I mean you are a demon after all."_

The sound of footsteps and the door opening caught the attention of Mephisto.

"_Ah, you instructor has arrived."_

"_I'm your instructor, my name is Yukio Okumura."_

Rin's eyes widened and he freak out, _"YUKIO!?"_

"_Hello there everyone, I am Yukio Okumura and I'm the new teacher for the anti-demon pharmaceutics class."_

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Okumura,"_ Izumo was the first to speak.

"_Pleased to meet you Sir,"_ Paku's shy voice peeked out from behind her book.

"_What's up Sir,"_ Shima's normal attitude was never different.

"_What the hell Yukio!"_ Rin was still shocked.

"_I'm sorry is there a problem?"_ I still remember the moment.

"_What do you mean is there a problem!? Yeah there's a problem! What's your problem!?"_

"_Although I'm the same age as most of you, I'd appreciate it if you called me teacher when class is in session. I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and I finished the last of my courses two years ago."_

"_Since you were seven?"_ Rin's voice could barely be heard, _"You're kidding…"_

Mephisto in dog form began to fill Rin in, _"He happens to be the youngest person in history to earn the rank of exorcist. He's a genius in his field."_

"_Aright then, let's get started. Is there anyone in class who has not yet received a temptaint?"_ Three students raised their hands, _"Okay three. Well in that case, let's start with the temptaint ritual."_

"_Temptaint ritual?"_ Rin asked Mephisto.

"_Demons will be summoned and your classmates, the ones who haven't' been afflicted, will receive their temptaint."_

I took the lead and began to talk, _"The room we're in isn't usually used so goblins moved in. Now goblins, if you didn't already know, are a type of demon."_

"_Is this place safe?"_ Paku asked partly scared.

"_Yes it's safe,"_ I answered with a smile_, "A goblin is a low level demon, a mischief maker…"_

I continued to talk but Rin was thinking his own thought.

_**Yukio, what's going on?**_

I never realized how scared he must have felt. Looking back at the class they all held looks of sorrow for him.

_**Wait**_

"_Hey Yukio."_

"_Class is in session, would you please sit down"_ I turned him away.

_**You knew about it all along. About Dad… and me.**_

He was right though, I did. I've known forever. And I acted like a total jerk.

"_C'mon Yukio talk to me!"_

I ignored him_, "…that being said, to catch the scent of rotten animal blood, they become excited and turn ferocious."_

I was stopped by Rin grabbing my arm, _"Hold up a sec! We need to talk man! Right now!"_

"_What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Don't play dumb!"_

I sighed, _"Fine, if that's the way you want it…"_ I turned my attention to the class, _"Sorry class, would everyone please step out and wait in the hall? There's something I have to discuss with Mr. Okumura in Private."_

Everyone left obviously annoyed. Especially Suguro. Looking back at him I can tell he regretted the hateful comment he made as he left. Once everyone left I talked, _"Well we're alone, if you want to ask me something now's your chance."_

"_Would you knock it off!? Just drop the act! I wanna know what's going on!?"_

Mephisto gave me the order, _"Well you heard the man, explain away."_

"_It's like I already said earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago, and when I was 7 that's when I started training for it. Right after Dad suggested it_."

"_The old man? You mean, you've known about the work he's been doing? You've known this whole time?"_

"_I did. You were only one who didn't know Rin. I got my temptaint when I was born, you were the demon who gave it to me. I've been able to see demons for as long as I can remember."_

"_No way,"_ He grabbed me by the shoulders, _"What the hell! Why did you keep it a secret!? Why didn't you say anything!? Why didn't you tell me about it before!?" _

I pushed his arms away, _"Let go of me."_

"_Answer me Yukio!"_ He screamed.

I fell backwards a few steps, knocking over the mixture to summon the Goblins.

"_Oh damn, that stinks,"_ Rin said covering his nose.

Suddenly a giant cloud of mist exploded in the middle of the room. Then flying Goblins came at Rin and I. I shot them without missing, surprising my brother.

"_Yukio?"_ He turned his head to look at me, my gun pointed towards the goblins.

"_Those are hob goblins Rin. Now that we've riled them up there's going to be more, I'll take care of them, you better wait out-"_

"_BUT I'M NOT DONE YET!"_

A large group of hob goblins came flying towards me and I shot and killed them with a long line of bullets.

Rin continued_, "All these years, all that time, what'd you think of me?"_

"_What did I think of you? That should be obvious."_

I shot some of the goblins from behind_, "I mean you are a demon aren't you!? As far as I was concerned you were a threat! You still are."_

The hurt in his eyes was unforgivable. I took out a second gun and shot at the goblins again.

"_My god, you're such an idiot, and it's a mystery to me why you even want to become and exorcist. For revenge?"_ I turned my body to face him_, "Or maybe you're trying to wipe away all the guilt you feel over our father's death."_

He was trying so hard not to freak out, but I kept going on, _"If that's really how you feel,"_ I shot dozens of more bullets, _"Then you should surrender to the knights of the true cross. Better yet, you should just die!"_

"_You think it's my fault the old man died? Is that it?"_

"_Would I be wrong if I did? Dad was protecting you the whole time, even I knew that. Our father was the only person in the whole world who had the resist being possessed by Satan, but that only made Satan want to possess him even more! His willpower was the only thing keeping him safe for the last 15 years! Our father was the most powerful exorcist of all!"_ I shot my gun to my side a few times,

"_There's no way he'd let Satan in like that,"_ I took another break to shot at the goblins, _"Something must've happened to shatter his soul, to break his heart. You said something to him didn't you?"_ I got up and reloaded my guns, _"If Dad had a weakness, I'd say,"_ I picked up my gun and pointed it at Rin, _"It was you. You're the one who killed our father!"_

"_Listen, you're right about me being an idiot. Say what you want, I don't care, but you know what," _He lit up with blue flames, _"I am still your brother, dammit. Do not point your gun at me we're BROTHERS!_" The flames shot from him and attacked the lighting on the ceiling.

I had put my hands on my hand and blocked myself from falling sharp edges, just as a giant Goblin entered the room. I grabbed my gun, still pointing it a Rin.

"_For the last time,"_ He began, _"I did not kill the old man!"_ He took his sword from his red cover, _"But if you really want to shoot me,_" He drew the sword, revealing his demon form, _"Go ahead! Shoot!"_

He charged toward me, but I didn't shoot. Even though I remember being terrified, I didn't shoot. He flew right passed me and attacked the gobblin behind me, killing it with one hit.

He placed the sword back, _"Don't insult me, I'm not gonna fight my little brother."_

The image faded away and everyone stayed silent. I stared down at my feet, regretting everything I had said to him that day.

"Umm excuse me, Mephisto?" Shiemi walked away from the crowd, "What happened to their father?"

She looked at me then at Mephisto.

"Well that's an interesting story!" He said his magic words and the moment I never wanted to see began right before my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for that cliff hanger… I had wrote a longer chapter than usual and I had to stop at 5,343 words or else it would have gone to 10,000 and taken longer to get out. So, sorry Aneki Okumura. But here's the next chapter. **

**Suguro P.O.V.**

Everything I saw, everything that guy just showed us, it really made me think. When Rin entered the cram school class room that day, he had just found out who he was. We had all judged him when he was just as confused himself, even his brother. It was like one day he was normal, then everything changes.

Mephisto said his magic words and the darkness faded into a very small room. It had brown walls, a set of stairs going up, a big red dresser or something, and two people, Rin and that guy from earlier.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's that guy?" I asked Yukio.

"Shiro Fujimoto, our father and the former Paladin."

Yukio and Rin's dad was the Paladin!? And he raised Satan's son!?

I looked to Yukio who looked as if he was about to break at any moment. He was about to see his fathers death, which Rin had experienced. This isn't right, we don't need to see this.

"Mephisto," I turned to the oddly dressed man, "We can't watch this."

"Are you sure? It's really a great show!"

A great show? Is this guy crazy!? I was about to yell something back when the room disappeared back into blackness. But it wasn't Mephisto's doing. His eyes widened, as well as mine, when we began to see ourselves as if it were a mirror. Then more and more of us were popping up all down the blackness until only a small dot was visible. This only meant one thing…

I turned around to see a terrified looking Rin. His breathing was fast and he tried to back up from us but was stopped by and unseen clear wall. It was like he was a young defenseless child scared of his own shadow.

Mephisto snapped and we were back to the room Rin, and now Shima, share. His facial expression didn't change much, he just stared at everything.

"Rin?" Yukio attempted to gather his attention but he didn't respond still acting the same as before.

Yukio walked over slowly to his "Older" brother, but couldn't get within a foot away from him before Rin flinched, scooting himself back to his bed, and stared at Yukio, still terrified.

"What's up with him?" Shima wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure but please find out," Mephisto twirled his top hat and placed it back on his head, "Once you do report it to me. I'd hate for his habit to get worse."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a gold key with silver outlining, tossing it in Yukios direction. Luckily he caught the incoming object, "What is this for?" Yukio inquired.

"In case you need to make a run in fast time. That key is an infinity key that can take you anywhere you want, but be careful, you can only open the portal ten times before the key becomes useless. Keep it open as long as you need it."

With that, a light purple cloud of dust exploded in the room where he once stood, then disappeared to show he was gone.

The cowering raven haired boy remained in the corner of his room, now staring straight down to the floor, shaking slightly. Rin wasn't talking or responding to his name. What does this mean exactly? Is he just confused? Maybe he's putting on an act to get us to forget everything that has happened. I had no way of telling.

His eyes held deep fear and sadness. Confusion and despair.

Yukio left his spot near his brother, motioning everyone to follow him out of the room. Of course the five of us followed him through the doorway and into the hallway. He shut the door quietly and locked it behind him.

He headed straight for the room we had watching Rin in, turned into the empty space, and fell into the vacant chair. His hands reached for his cell phone on the desk and flipped it open, bringing it to life. He dialed a number and waited a moment.

"_Hello?" _The voice could barely be heard from the phone speaker.

"Hello Izumi, it's Yukio."

"_Yukio! It's so nice to hear from you!"_

He gave a tiny chuckle and a smile, "It's great to talk to you as well. Are you busy at the moment?"

"_Actually no, it's a pretty slow day today. Why do you need something?"_

"I'm going to use one of the keys I was given and come retrieve you if you're alright with that. I need your help."

"_No problem Yukio! I'll see you in a few minutes."_

He hung up on Izumi and we all gave him questioning looks.

"That was one of the few exorcist that lived at the monastery Rin and I grew up in with our father. We had grown very close, I knew he could help and figure out what's wrong with Rin. He is a Meister in the doctor field and was one longer than I."

Looking back at the computer screen, Rin was still in the corner. His body language showed his fear so easily. I felt awful for how we handled the news of his heritage, yet so baffled at the same time for what has just happened.

Yukio stood from the chair he had relaxed on for the last few minutes and strided to his closed door. The key that was gifted to him by Mephisto was jammed into the door handle's key-shaped hole. Once the key was turned, the outside of the door turned into a whole different room. The mass of people that had been involved in this whole ordeal evacuated the small space and entered the large living room looking area, placing a chair in front of the door to hold the portal open.

"Izumi, we're here," Yukio voiced through the room while a tall man with long blonde hair appeared from a hallway.

"Yukio!" His cheerful voice would soon disappear once he heard the news.

"Izumi these are my…um… friends. Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, and Izumo," He pointed to each of us as he introduced ourselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Where's Rin?"

The silence in the room grew and everyone looked downward.

"That's what we need your help with, something happened to Rin."

His eyes widened, "What? What happened to him?"

Yukio sighed. I could tell he didn't want to say what happened, so I start to talk for him, "We recently just found out about Rin's heritage to Satan. No one was able to see he didn't want to be that way and judged him and avoided him for the secret he had kept from us. We didn't realize how much we were hurting him until we saw him hurting himself."

I stopped for a breath, but Shima continued for me, "We visited the dorm Mr. Ok-uh-Yukio and Rin had been living in for the last few month to apologize for our behavior towards him, but when we entered the kitchen he was in the middle of harming himself with a razor."

Shiemi, regardless of how shook up she was, told a part of the story, "He ran away but we followed him and tried to help him. He kept saying we wouldn't understand so Mephisto took us into his mind so we could see for ourselves, since he wouldn't tell us anything."

Koneko put out in his word which surprised everyone, "We were still searching for the full reason, when he woke up from a deep sleep he had been forced into."

Izumo finished it off, "When he awoke he wasn't the same. He wouldn't respond to his name or talk to anyone. He seems genuinely terrified of everything and everyone."

The explanation was done, leaving Izumi in disbelief, "What do you need me for?" He asked while gathering his doctor supplies.

"You've know Rin and I since we were babies, maybe you could help us figure out what's wrong and tell us what we should do. Who knows what he's doing at the moment."

Izumi simply nodded, following the group into the small room Yukio was staying in. Yukio closed the portal to the Monastery and lead the Exorcist to the computer showing Rin's form, but when they got closer they realized he was cradling his wrists.

"Oh no…" Yukio barley got the words out of his lips, "He's done it again."

"Where is he!?" Izumi asked frantically, worry in his voice.

"A few doors door, his room has a lock on it," Shima tossed Izumi a key, "Make sure you lock it on the way back."

He nodded, grabbing his doctor supplies, and headed for the room.

**3rd Person Omniscient P.O.V.**

Izumi's fast moving feet rang through the never ending hallways of the abandoned Boys dormitory. His worry couldn't be described, he didn't even have time to think about it himself. The only thing on his mind at the moment was Rin. Rin wasn't himself and needed help.

When the tall man reached the door he took three deep breaths to calm himself down. If what Yukio said was true, Rin would freak out if a man came running at him. Once he was breathing normally and unlocked the lock that was placed on the door.

With one more deep breath, he pushed the door open and peeped inside. Rin hadn't paid any attention, muttering something inaudible to Izumi. The blood was soaking his arms and green T-shirt. A puddle of dark red surrounded him. He looked as if he would black-out at any moment.

"Rin?"

No answer. Izumi closed the door behind him and approached Rin slowly, each step was unnoticed by the teen boy. All he did was keep muttering softly and make a slight twitch of the body every few seconds. Izumi witnessed the moment when the boy he had known to be cheerful and happy may be losing his mind. It was heartbreaking for Izumi, and even worse for his twin brother.

Izumi made it within a foot of Rin, still not receiving a response from the many calls he made for Rin to look at him. He bent down slowly and set down his doctor's bag.

"Rin, please if you can hear me give me your hand," The blonde held out his hand with the hope that Rin might take it.

No response. Izumi let out a sigh, which surprisingly made Rin jump. His eyes widened faster than lightning, his breathing became hitched, and dug his nail into the 3 newer looking cuts on each of his arms, above three older ones.

12 times, Izumi thought to himself, He's cut himself 12 times.

He attempted to calm Rin down, grabbing his arms and looking in his eyes.

"Rin! Calm down! It's Izumi!" Rin wasn't responsive, his pupils moving back and forth, until his breathing slowed to almost a complete stop and his eyelids closed.

It was then Izumi could see what Rin was feeling. His electrifying blue eyes showed complete fear.

The blood covered boy was now lying on Izumi's chest, his arms still being held by Izumi's hands. The door burst open with Yukio, Shima, and Suguro in the door frame. Yukio practically sprinted to Rin side, "What should we do Izumi?"

He was trying his hardest to keep back his tears, his voice wavering when he spoke.

"We need to take him to the Hospital. A few doctors there are cleared exorcists that work there to care for people, such as Rin, that shouldn't be cared for by another person."

Yukio nodded and requested Shima to call an ambulance while Suguro went to gather the girls. The pink haired boy pulled out his cellphone and dialed the Hospital.

"_911, what's you emergency?"_**(AN: I'm not sure if it's the same in Japan as in America but I'm using the American way.)**

"Something wrong with my friend, he…um… cut himself and is acting really strange. He wasn't responding to anything and ended up fainting. Please send someone! Hurry! He's lost a lot of blood…"

The sight of blood made Shima gag slightly.

"_Alright Sir, what's your name and where are you located?"_

"My name is Renzo Shima and I'm in the abandoned boy's dormitory at True Cross Academy. Please hurry."

"_Alright Renzo, an ambulance is headed your way. Stay calm."_

Shima remained on the phone with the 911 operator until the ambulance arrived at the Dorm. Izumo, Suguro, and Shiemi led the men up into Rin's room where they brought the unconscious boy into the ambulance. No one was allowed to ride with him.

A police officer with pitch black hair offered the group of people rides in a rather large police car. Having no vehicles of their own, they accepted the offer.

The entered the hospital 10 minutes later than Rin had arrived. The police officer that drove them there took them to Rin's room where they awaited to hear from the doctor. To Yukio it seemed like decades before a doctor came to talk to the family of Rin Okumura.

"I'm Dr. Yami, are you the family of Rin Okumura?"

Izumi answered, "Yes, can you tell us anything? Is he awake?"

"Rin lost a lot of blood, but when we tested that blood we found traces of a sedative. There was record he was here earlier and that the doctor gave him the sedative. It seems the shock from the medicine he was given damaged a stimuli in his brain. Something happened to him in his sleep state which caused him to let go of life. When you had found him he was holding onto the last shred of reality he had left, existing. Somewhere between that point and his black out he remembered his habit he had before and harmed himself to get a feeling of control. He didn't remember anybody or anything. Either way I recommend psychiatric help if wakes up."

"If!?" The panic in Yukio's voice gave everyone else and uneasy feeling.

The doctor sighed before answering the unasked question going through everyone's head, "Yes "if". Due to the shock and stress his brain was under and the amount of blood loss, his body gave up on him and broke down. He's in a coma, it's unsure of when or if he will ever wake up."

No one could respond with anything but tears. Silent tears or loud sobs, everyone was releasing the same clear substance that makes their eyes red and puffy.

"You may see him if you'd like."

They all nodded and followed the doctor to a hospital room. Inside was pale looking teenage boy with raven hair and closed eyes hooked up to various hospital machines. A tube was running down his throat, bandages wrapped up his arms where cuts laid, and restraints on his arms and legs in case he woke up.

The sight of Rin this way affected Yukio the most. All he could was run to Rin's hospital bed, staring at his closed eyes and running his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry."

**P.S. an idea similar to this (The Coma) has already been written but I wanted to make different changes to it. Something's might be similar but this is from my mind. Please review and tell me what you liked/didn't like and what you want to see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, I would like to say that when you leave a hurtful comment on someone's work, it hurts a lot. Especially if you are like me and are very sensitive… So if I come on to the site to read reviews and a guest tells me to die in a hole and calls me names… I don't take it well. Please refrain from doing things like this or I'll just stop the story all together. I made this originally to voice my feelings and really began to enjoy writing it and exploring ideas but if people are just going to put them down then what's the point. Thank you to those who provide positive feedback or helpful comments and truly enjoy my story but haters can just shut off their computers and talk about me to themselves. **

**PLEASE READ: I changed the summary so the story is changing slightly. I also added an event that wasn't included in the original story line.**

It's been 6 months since Rin was admitted into the hospital and diagnosed with a coma, but Yukio still wasn't the same. He attended school but always thought about Rin in his spare time. Their Birthday had passed, he refused to celebrate the occasion without his brother. He and Rin were 16 now, and his twin didn't even know it. Yukio was awarded his driver's license and car but each time he stepped into that vehicle he felt guilt.

Rin wasn't able to experience these type of things. Sure he barely made it out of Junior High but he could study for a cooking school of some sort, it is what he loves to do. Yukio had been researching different places he could go to that were in town without telling Rin. He and Shiro were planning it and hoping to tell him about an offer at a great Chef Culinary school down the street that had accepted him.

Yukio was so excited to help his brother make something out of his life, but when he arrived home, the day he would leave for school and bring Rin the good news, he heard that Rin had got into a fight with some kids and was at the hospital. When he entered the large building with Shiro they were directed to his room where his doctor announced his coma.

Since then Yukio has visited the hospital, Rin's temporary home, for 6 months.

He walked through the hallways, carrying a new bundle of yellow tulips for the vase in Rin's room. He had always noticed his brother's interest in the contrast of color each type of flower petal had. To him each flower was like a story, tulips being his favorite for their unique shape. He was always fascinated with plant life and how each flower could have its own unique color. Yukio had never cared much about the outside world as he did with his studies, but his brother was completely different in that aspect.

Yukio passed multiple people he had gotten to know over the past few months as he visited his brother. Almost everyone knew exactly who he was and who he was visiting. He said hello to the people he knew and made his way to room 405.

He opened to door, looking to his right to look at is brother. The same person in the same state was in the same position as the last time Yukio had seen him. His shaggy hair needed a wash and his clothes were a day too old, he made a mental note to remind the nurses. He took the still blooming tulips out of the bag he purchased them in and placed them in the vase next to his bed. While he was by the bedside he took the time to look at the pictures he placed there months ago.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up looking at the picture of his father on the screen and answered the call, "Hello?"

"_Hey Yukio, I'm right outside the hospital. I'll be up in a minute."_

"I thought you were coming later so you could work on something for the service?"

"_The doctors called me. They said they needed to meet with me."_

Yukio felt his heart drop five meters down past his feet. He knew what they were going to suggest, and he wouldn't allow it. He let his father go, allowing him to talk to the doctors, but as long as Yukio was around, Rin was staying.

He took a seat beside the limp boy and gazed at the ground. He had done research on what a patient goes through in a coma, and if he was right, Rin could be living in his own world. One he made himself. It was amazing to think he could have a whole universe in his mind created by himself and influenced by the outside world.

"Please Nii-san. Wake up, for Father, for me. We miss you. Our world out here is way better than the one in your head. This one is real."

**Rin P.O.V.**

"_Rin?"_

"_Rin, please if you can hear me give me your hand."_

"_Rin?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

I'm sorry? If you can hear me? I hear you just fine! I just can't see you! Why are you sorry!? Nothing makes sense anymore to me. One minute I was at the hospital and then I'm stuck in this never ending blackness. I want to cut so badly right now.

I kept hearing things but couldn't act upon what these voices were asking,

"_Please Nii-san. Wake up, for father, for me. We miss you. Our world out here is way better than the one in your head. This one is real."_

Huh? What is going on here?

I had no time to reminisce in what I was feeling when a medium sized orb manifested itself in front of my floating body. Inside was a hospital room with a very familiar looking figure sitting next to a hospital bed. I knew that person.

Yukio.

I pushed myself closer and closer to the circle until I was fully inside.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Yukio stayed sitting by his brother's bed, wondering if his brother could even hear him. It was a possibility he read while researching. It was unbelievable that this could happen to them of all people. Rin was just a normal kid that wanted to fit in, he tried so hard to get people to like him. Now he's sitting in a hospital bed, unable to interact with the outside world.

Yukio gave up on his quest to wake Rin of his slumber and sat back in his chair. He had brought a book to read to his brother but wasn't sure if he should read it to him right now. A feeling he couldn't describe built up in his chest. It was as if he was happy but anxious and scared at the same time. He just needed to breathe.

He leaned down and his face met with his hands. Three deeps breathes and he would be fine.

_One_

_Two _

_Three_

He lifted his head but the sight was something he never expected to happen today.

His brother was _moving. _His fists were balling up slowly and his feet were twitching slightly.

"Rin?" Yukio said, disbelief in his voice.

The moving of his body gradually increased, making Yukio happier each second. The younger of the twins jumped from his seat, running out into the hallway. He called for nurses all around the area.

When they returned a very confused and scared Rin was fight against the machines he was connected to, especially the tube running down his throat. Yukio, even though he was absolutely ecstatic about his brothers awakening, also felt pity for him. Rin probably doesn't even know what's going on right now.

The nurses charged into the hospital room with a few doctors. They surrounded Rin, trying to calm him down.

"Mr. Okumura, I need you to stop. You're safe in the hospital," One of the male doctors said.\

"Calm down and let us help you."

His thrashing died down and he allowed the nurses to take out the tube and lay him back down in the bed. They re-hooked any hospital IV lines he ripped out and heart monitors and such. Yukio was left with his brother alone in the room.

"I can't believe you're awake," He said.

Rin tried to respond but only let out a raspy cough. Yukio, being as kind as possible, stopped the other boy from trying to communicate.

"It's okay Rin. You need some water. I'll be right back," Yukio said before leaving the room.

**Rin P.O.V.**

This is a dream. This has to be a dream. I looked down at my body, mainly my arms, and noticed they were clean and smooth, there were no scars or deep gashes. It looked like nothing had happened. But it did happen, I remember.

Yukio was only gone for a few seconds before two doctors came back into the room with him. They came to my bedside carrying clip boards.

"Here Rin," Yukio handed me a small cup of water which I almost dropped all over the bed.

"Careful, you're still weak," A female doctor warned, slightly laughing.

I do as the doctor said, carefully drinking the water I was given. Glancing up to Yukio, I could see he had a grin wider than I'd ever seen before.

Once I finished the cup, Yukio took it back while he got on his phone, probably to text someone. The female doctor stood next me. She looked nice but after going to the hospital the first time, I'm not sure if I could trust her.

"Hello Rin, I'm Dr. Morris. Me and Dr. Alvery will be helping you. Before we do anything I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Even though I was extremely confused, I nodded my head and let her continue.

"Great. My first question will be easy then gradually become more intense, if that's what you would like to call it."

I nodded once more while she opened a page on her clipboard, placing her pen where it awaited use.

"What is your full name?"

"Rin Okumura."

"What is your brothers full name?"

"Yukio Okumura."

This is easy. I'm not going to get any wrong.

"How old are you?"

"15."

She wrote down some notes, how could I get that one wrong? I know my age!

"What do you love to do?"

"Cook."

"Do you know why your here?"

I took a moment to think about this. No I didn't know why I here. I don't understand why my scars are gone. Or why Yukio said he couldn't believe I was "awake".

Because I didn't know I answered her question honestly, "No."

She scribbled in her notes while I looked at the two other people in the room. Yukio was talking with the other doctor.

"Alright, I'm going to leave Dr. Alvery to be explain things to you," she left my side and exited the room leaving me with the other doctor.

Dr. Alvery finished talking with Yukio who seemed very worried.

"Hello Rin, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"Well yeah."

He pulled out his clip board and shifted through all the different papers that were trapped in the giant clip. Once he found what he was looking for he placed it on the top.

"Rin Okumura. Entered the hospital 6 months ago after being diagnosed with a coma. Has shown no signs of reawakening."

I was stunned, a coma? This has to be a prank. Suguro and Shima are going to come bursting through the hospital door any minute and they'll laugh and I'll feel stupid and Shiemi will cheer me up while eyebrows crosses her arms and talks about how stupid we all are.

I stared at the door hoping for that to happen, but the only thing that happened was the doctor worrying.

"Rin, are you alright?" Yukio stepped in my line of view.

"You're kidding. None of that happened," my eyes never left the door, they had to be around that closed entrance.

"It did Rin. Why do you think otherwise?" I could hear Dr. Alvery writing notes in his paperwork as he spoke.

I remained quiet, not responding to anybody, only waiting for that door to open. Before this I hated them. I hated them so much. I still hate them. But... I sort of miss them. I'm still mad at them, even Yukio, but I can't help but want them to be behind that door. I want to know this isn't real.

All attempts to communicate with me failed. I know they were trying to get my attention, especially Yukio, but I tuned them out. That door has to open. It will open and they will come to my room and be happy, and maybe I'll be a little happy with them. Or maybe not. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

I stated at that unmoving door, waiting for it to open, and when it did I knew this had to be fake. The person to come through that door was someone I thought I would never see again.

"Rin! I can't believe you're awake!"

The man was dead. I saw him die, I went to his funeral. I saw everything! Why is he here?! I looked at his face in fear, this has to be the work of Satan. Who else could do this?!

He came closer to me, then even closer. He was standing right next me saying something that I couldn't hear. All I could think about was how he was dead. You were dead. DEAD!

"Y-you're supposed to be dead..."

My statement seemed to confused everybody and yet make everyone happy because I had spoken again.

Suddenly I found myself extremely tired. It was probably a drug or something but I didn't care. I wanted to leave this world.

**Yukio P.O.V. **

Dr. Alvery inserted the sedative to Rin's IV. His statement scared everybody, but father seemed the most affected. No one understood what he was saying. Father had never died.

"Why does he think our father is dead?"

The doctor sighed before answering, "It appears Rin has had an experience in his mind during his coma. He thinks he is still 15 and doesn't know why he's here."

"So what do we do to help him?" My father asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"We'd like to run some tests on his brain to see his brain activity. After he wakes up we can sit in his room while he tells us about his dream, it is a good idea that you both are present at that time. We would need to wait to tell him what happened, he needs to find out gently. Then from there on we decide on the way. But we wouldn't do this without your consent of course. Would you like to move forth with this treatment?"

My father looked at me and I looked at Rin. His sleeping form was so similar to when he was in a coma. I looked back to the other two in the room who were waiting for my response. I nodded. This would help him.

"Great. We'll start the tests now while he's a sleep. You can wait outside if you'd like, it will take about 30 minutes."

We left the room and sat on chairs outside the room. I couldn't help but wonder what Rin was thinking. How he felt. It was unbearable not knowing how he felt when he was finally able to tell us. I hope he's changed his perspective on things. I hope he's not unhappy. That's all I can do at this moment, hope.

It was quiet between my father and I for a few minutes before he stood up from the chair and cleared his throat, "How about we go for a walk. We can grab some clothes for Rin and maybe a treat to celebrate his awakening."

It was obvious he was worried about Rin, but he was good at hiding it. His happy voice was back and he tried his best to get me there too. I accepted his offer

We left the hospital, heading back to the monastery. The cracks on the sidewalk kept me busy as I recounted them on the way back home. I have counted them every time I visit. It kept my mind off things but it doesn't seem to be working now. I keep think about Rin. I tried to stop thinking about him, I listened to the loud steps my Dad was taking, to the rocks we kicked, and the birds. Even though I did that, I kept thinking about my brother.

"It'll make you feel better if you talk," Father interrupted the silence we were having.

Maybe he's right, if I talk it might help. We were still over half way away from the monastery, I have time. But was I ready to tell my father what I had been thinking about for the past 6 months? I suppose now would a good time to get it all out…

"What if Rin's not the same? What if he thinks that fantasy world he had in his head was real and starts his habit. What if…" I trailed off not finishing the sentence but knowing my father understood.

"I told you 6 months ago when he found out what he was doing that I'd make sure I'd keep an eye on him. As long as I'm around he won't be hurting himself. And before you ask, I won't spook him. He won't even realize we know. We did a good job of keeping a secret for those two weeks before he was diagnosed. We'll just go back to the plan we had."

It took me a few minutes to remember the plan we had made, "Keep him busy, never leave him alone when he's angry or upset, and keep sharp belongings hidden."

"That's right. If we stick to that plan maybe we can save him. If not, we'll need more help. I won't be at my son's funeral, especially when his twin brother is only 16."

**I'm not really happy with this chapter. There wasn't as much description at the end, but you guys kept asking for another update so here you go. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter might have Shura and the rest of the gang (Suguro, Shima, Izumo, Shiemi and Konekomaru).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright to explain the whole Shiro thing. A lot of people are confused on why he is here. I will explain in this chapter what happened to make him go into a coma. In this world (Which I haven't decided which world will be real) Shiro never died. It will make more sense in this chapter. When they explain to Rin what happened you'll understand. If you're still confused then I'll explain at the end.**

**Also thank you guys for the lovely comments. I'm thrilled so many people are as kind as you are. I will continue this story and begin a story for the other naime I just finished and can't stop thinking about, Ouran Highschool Host Club. OMG THE TWINS AND HONEY ARE AWESOME!**

**THERE ARE TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS NOW. I WILL TELL YOU WHICH WORLD IS WHICH WHEN I CHANGE. WORLD ONE IS THE WORLD WE STARTED WITH (RIN WAS SELF HARMING AND FELL INTO A COMA) WORLD TWO IS THE SECOND ONE (RIN WAKES UP IN A COMA AND REALIZES EVERYTHING HE KNEW WAS FAKE) PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH WORLD YOU WANT TO BE REAL AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! **

**P.S. POSSIBLE SPELLING ERRORS**

_**WORLD TWO**_

**Yukio P.O.V.**

Father and I reached the monastery and before our feet even crossed through the door the 4 clergymen that had lived us since before Rin and I were born came running at us. They pelted us with question.

"I heard Rin woke up."

"Is he alright?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he still at the hospital?"

The four men eagerly waited for our answer. I was happy he was awake and I'm sure they would be too. I'm only worried that he'll be scared, confused, and unhappy.

My father began to fill them in on Rin's condition, "He's out of the coma but the doctors need to run tests. While he was in his coma he had an experience. He created his own world in his head. He's going to tell us about it when we return. We're just here to grab some clothes for him."

After explaining the ordeal, father and I went to retrieve his clothes. Upon reaching his closet I took a deep breath. This all seems unreal. We're actually bringing Rin his clothes to leave the hospital. It was happening, and even though I'm worried about Rin, I'm extremely happy.

Dad grabbed Rin's sneakers, tan with yellow laces. We considered picking out an outfit that would go with his favorite shoes, red boots with white spikes fur, but we decided it would be best to go on from where Rin had left off. So to keep Rin with what he was familiar with, we grabbed his faded red t-shirt, some black jeans with a chain attached to them, and navy blue jacket that had a similar color to his hair. This outfit had been planned a month ago for when he woke up. It was the same outfit he was wearing when he entered the hospital. Maybe it will help him start from there.

We need to tell him what happened but I know he'll be mad. If this world he thinks happened seems better than the world that's real maybe he'll get depressed. I know he was depressed originally because of his life in general. No one believed him for anything and he got into a lot of fights, causing him to have no friends. Maybe if he had friends now things could get better. I have a few friends at True Cross Academy and they know about his condition. We have a break in school for the next week so maybe they can come down to see him and introduce themselves to him. Maybe he can make friends…

Father talked the whole walk back to the hospital. He talked about all the things we would do now that Rin was okay and about how we can help him make something with his life. It made me happier knowing we could still help him.

It wasn't long before we were at the hospital again. We headed for Rin's hospital room which had both doctors outside of the door.

"Great, you're here. We're ready to hear about his experience if you are."

"Can you tell us about the tests?" I said my words so fast it was almost inaudible but the doctors understood me.

"Well he woke in the middle of them which was rather interesting. But based on our tests, he might have some sort of Amnesia. His previous injuries are mostly healed aside from soreness and his brain has several different signs of him developing a disorder. We won't know for sure until we talk to him"

We nodded, understanding what Dr. Morris had said. My father held the clothes in his hands, setting them down once we entered the room. I could tell Rin was tired by his childlike actions. His fists were balled up and rubbing at his eyes as he yawned.

"Hi Rin," Dad quietly said in a soothing voice.

Rin's eyes looked to him but he made no response, still shocked by the fact he was alive and not dead like in his fake world.

"Alright," Dr. Morris began, "Now can you tell us why you think your father is dead?"

He crossed his arms looking towards his feet. Everyone sat in silence awaiting his answer. It seemed like didn't want to talk about it.

"Yukio should know…"

Everyone in the room gasped as well as me. I didn't know but he thought I knew, "Rin I don't know, that's why we want you to tell us."

His eyebrows scrunched together in anger, "Satan killed him! Don't you remember anything?! He was possessed and I bursted into flames!"

"Flames?" I pushed my glasses up on my nose as I realized they were falling.

Father cleared his throat, "That never happened Rin. I'm fine. I'm right here talking to you _alive_."

He wasn't believing what father has to say. I want to just run over and hug him, to make him feel better, but I feel that would scare him. He's so confused and it hurts me that he doesn't know real from fake.

"Wait…" He reached his hand behind his back and felt for something, "Where's my tail?"

"Last I recall, you never had a tail." Father said letting out a laugh.

"I did! I grew it after I drew the Kurikara!" He felt his mouth area along with his ears.

"Now I'm just guessing here," Father began still having traces of chuckling in his voice, "but you had fangs and pointy ears too?"

His hands dropped to his lap and he looked away from us, "You think I'm crazy. Don't you?"

The distrust and sadness in his voice made me sick of myself. It's not his fault that he's experienced this and now we're telling him everything he knows is wrong.

"No Rin. We don't think you're crazy," Father stood from his spot and walked to Rin's hospital bed, "What is this Kurikara that you got your tail from?"

He moved his gaze upon Father before answering, "You gave it to me. It unleashed my demon powers. That's when I got my tail and found out who I was."

"Who were you Rin?"

He turned away from our father and spoke just above a whisper, "Satan's son."

Neither of them talked after that until the doctors interrupted the silence, "Alright I think that's all we need. We'll need to talk to you Mr. Fujimoto before you go."

Father nodded and motioned for me to follow him out of the hospital room. Dr. Morris was the first to speak, "I recommend you set him up with a therapist. He has a very bad case of Amnesia and shows signs of beginning stages of depression and other disorders. It's better to have him checked out in a few days once he's returned to his normal life. Keep him on a routine for the next few days then add a daily or every two days of Therapist meetings. It'll give him a sense or regularity and hopefully remind him of things he used to do. Have him do things he would usually do as long as it doesn't involve too much activity. It's good to let him rest as he just awoken."

She took out some prescription medicine from her pocket and faced the labels to us, pointing to the bottles as she talked, "This medication should be taken when Rin experiences pain or headaches. They might cause drowsiness so keep an eye on him. This one will help with his memory, it must be taken every night. He might refuse it as it's hard to get down but you can always hide it in his food. If he asks questions or shows interest in what happened tell him slowly. When he asks questions about his past that helps not only us and therapists, but yourself. By not filling his head with the information and waiting for him to ask we know exactly what parts of his memory he has forgotten and know where to work the hardest."

She pulled out one more bag of a clear liquid and a few shot syringes, "Lastly, this is a sedation medication. Mr. Fujimoto, as you have said, Rin is a hard headed personality who has anger problems. If he ever becomes unreasonable about what you are telling him, this can easily be injected to his blood vessel and he'll become unconscious. You may refill any of these as much as you'd like until we deem him ready to be without."

We took the medication and stuffed it father's bag. This all is so unreal to me, we're about to take my brother home! Although he won't be the same, it's still him.

We walked back into the room to see a sleeping Rin. His hands rested at his side and his face looked at peace. It was better than in his coma, now you can see the color and life in his cheeks. I directed my gaze to father who was smiling at my brother. I can understand why, it the first time in a long time that father is positive he will wake up.

"Yukio, come help me dress him." He ordered me happily as he grabbed Rin's new clothes.

We were careful not wake him. We gently took the sheets off of him. I took of his shirt and placed the shirt and jacket on with Father took care of his pants and shoes. Even though I was sure that would wake him, it didn't. He was always a heavy sleeper, and I kenw that, but I keep getting the feeling he woke wake up again like his coma. I know he will, but… it seems like I'm wrong.

Father picked Rin up bridal style with his arms hanging and his head resting against Father's shoulder and neck. He seemed so young and cute in that pose, it took all my energy to stop from smiling into a huge grin.

We exited the hospital for the first time with Rin coming with us. We passed the people I've grown to know over the past 6 months. I waved and they had tears in their eyes. I was finally taking my brother home, I knew this was real when we passed the hospital doors, carrying Rin down the pathway home.

**There are two different worlds now. The world we are in now (WORLD TWO) has Shiro alive. I decided to wait to reveal to Rin what happened. But basically Rin isn't a demon in this world! But there might be exorcists…. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am terribly sorry for not updating in over a month. I've been busy with school and I started soccer, I have choir, I'm watching and drawing anime, and my new found love… Cosplaying! Yeah I'll be posting who I cosplay on my profile and posting picture on my Deviantart page. If you want to see it, even though it only has five of my drawings on it, my name on Deviantart is the same as on here. Same profile picture too.**

**_WORLD TWO_**

**Yukio P.O.V.**

Rin was lying on the bottom of the bunk bed, sleeping deeply in a hopefully pleasant dream. I sat at the desk of our room that I once shared with my brother, reading through the doctors files and reports on Rin and suggestions for treatments. The files showed different things he could experience, how to see the signs, how he would act differently, and other things. To myself, it's the perfect way I can make up for my brother.

Father has always told me that what happened wasn't my fault, that I shouldn't blame myself for something that was out of my hands. He says it's those other boys' fault that Rin lost 6 months of his life, will suffer for a long time after, and almost faced death. Rin was upset that I was leaving him, I didn't even say goodbye to him in person. I didn't get to see him or talk to him before everything happened, and he went off and disobeyed Father because he was angry, alone, and taunted by that gang of boys.

I always knew Rin had an anger problem but I never though his hate for those few boys would end with him staying in a hospital bed for half a year. But it's over now, and I have to make it up to Rin. I have to be the older brother now and make sure he's safe. I need to take charge and keep him sane.

I flipped through the papers one last time before securing them in one of my school binders and placing it in my bag. I know Rin can't see these, and he would never go near my school bag.

I stood from my seat at the desk, looking to Rin. His face was scrunched up in a weird position. Almost like fear...

Is Rin having a nightmare?

The thought came to my mind so quickly I almost didn't believe it. Why would someone like Rin, someone who has dealt with the most heartbreaking and depressing experiences, be having a nightmare? He lived in seclusion, ended up in a coma, and can't figure out that what he experienced was fake, but he always held to himself. I never really notice anything other than regular snoozing.

If he can't realize that the other world was fake, then could that mean he could develop schizophrenia? How would I be able to live with myself if my brother developed that disorder?

I immediately open my book bag and retrieve my lap top. After a minute of consideration, I decide to take my research to one of the unknown rooms in the house. When I was younger and couldn't get my homework done due to Rin constantly trying to get me to stop and do stuff with him, Father realized I was getting frustrated and told me the secret.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Yukio, how would you like to study alone without Rin bothering you?" Father said sympathetically, bending down to my height._

_"How? There's no where I can go that Rin doesn't know."_

_"That's not true," he grabbed my hand and stood up, "Follow me."_

_He led me across the house until he got to the library. We had a pretty large one with rows of bookshelves. In the back there was one with all sorts of school books, definitely something Rin would never touch. Father reached to the side of the bookcase which was only an inch away from the wall, maybe less._

_"Watch this," I looked in the crack between the bookshelf and the wall. _

_I saw a wooden circle in the wood, it was very faint and small. I could only tell it was there because father was pointing to it. He pushed get button and the bookshelf slowly slid into the ground. It was completely silent and didn't reveal dust and I thought it would. Inside was a normal sized room with lights, a ceiling fan, a bed, a desk, a television, a phone, a side table, and other small things. _

_"You can go here as much as you like. Rin won't ever find you here."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Remembering that room, I held my laptop and grabbed the hospital files once more, heading to the library. The walk down seemed much longer that it should be, probably because I couldn't stop thinking about Rin.

Once I arrived I pushed the button and entered the room. I pressed the button inside and turned on the light as the door closed. The room looked exactly the same as the last time I was here. It's only been a few months. After I found out about Rin being in the hospital I stayed in here until I left to go back to school.

As the memories of childhood clouded back I set my laptop down on the desk and laid out the files next to it. My finger pushed the button that brought the laptop to life. The screen illuminated with a picture of my brother and I as children. This has been my wallpaper since the accident. I changed the night before after feeling guilty for leaving Rin behind, I couldn't bring myself to change it.

I shook my head to get the memories out of my head. Rin is awake and alive. I just need to help him get better.

After my moment of thinking, I opened the browser in the screen and began typing in a search engine. I searched "Schizophrenia warning signs"

I results were endless. I found so much information. The Easley warning signs to see if someone is developing schizophrenia are...

Social isolation and withdrawal

Irrational, bizarre or odd statements or beliefs

Increased paranoia or questioning others' motivations

Becoming more emotionless

Hostility or suspiciousness

Increasing reliance on drugs or alcohol (in an attempt to self-medicate)

Lack of motivation

Speaking in a strange manner unlike themselves

Inappropriate laughter

Insomnia or over sleeping

Deterioration in their personal appearance and hygiene

Other symptoms included delusions, hallucinations, disorganized thinking, and agitation.

Could this happen to my brother? I didn't want it to but on the papers of thing that could happen, they mentions mental disorders... Did I ever check what he could develop? I don't remember if I did. Looking back at the files I saw the different thing he could get. Depression, which was a given considering we thought he already had it before, drawing away from others, confusion, possible multiple personality disorder, and schizophrenia.

It says right there that it could happen. It doesn't matter because whatever my brother has, I will help him through it, just like he help me when I was younger.

Standing from my chair, I grabbed the papers and laptop and stuffed them in my bag, grabbing my cell phone from my pocket as I did. Before leaving the room I turn off the lights and make sure to close the door. I began dialing a number as I walked out of the library, listening to the ringing once I was outside the house.

"Hello?"

**Rin P.O.V.**

I woke up in my bed, the bed I remembered. The one in _my _room. Not the abandoned dorm room or the hospital room. _My _room. It looked almost the same as I remember it, aside from the scatter of Yukio's belongings. My stuff was still here though... It was all here and not at the other dorm.

I slowly sat up on the bed and immediately felt dizzy. My hand rose to my head and as it passed my line of sight I noticed the small cuts in my wrist. They were small, not as big and deep as I had made before, but they weren't cuts you could pass off as accidental. They seemed to be done on purpose, lining three stings of red vertically on my wrist. The blood was thick, the cut was still deep, and the lines were long. I don't think it's enough to kill me, but I don't care if it does. It was only my left wrist and dint my right, and seeing it made my face light up. I didn't understand why.

My eyes drifted up my arm and I saw multiple hospital bandages on my upper arms. It was sore there which must be where the I.V. Needles were.

But if these were caused at the hospital, wouldn't I have been give bandages for this too? It's a little confusing but I don't care, I'll just do what I used to do, wear a jacket or long sleeved shirt. No one noticed before, maybe they won't now? I'm just curious as to how those got there...

I grabbed hold of the side of the bed and lifted myself into a stand position. I was already dress in pants and a T-shirt and my sweat shirt was hanging on the chair next to me. I grabbed it and slid it on, to bad I didn't notice how thick the blood was. It smeared slightly in the jacket, but I could wipe it off.

I walked very slowly to the door, opening it quietly. I didn't want to run into the old man, he's supposed to be dead! I looked back and forth down the hall and headed for the bathroom. Once I entered I locked the door behind me. I made sure to be silent as I ripped a few pieces of toilet paper and pressed them against my wrist. They quickly soaked up and I threw the red paper away. The blood was beginning to stop so I didn't bother wiping anymore away, I liked to sight of it.

I took this chance to look in the mirror, but what I saw was different than what I knew. My whole body was different. I don't have my fangs, ears, or tail. It was a part of me, now it's not... I'm thinner than I remember, my face seems rounder. The scars from my cuts I had made before were gone and my eyes looked normal...

It makes no sense! Why am I no longer a demon!? Why is Father Fujimoto alive!? Why am I here!? I don't get it!

I picked up the toilet paper rack in the corner and threw it against the wall in my anger, I don't care if it made noise, I just don't understand what's going on. I'm frustrated and angry but happy at the same time. My body slumped against the wall and I slide down the wall farthest from the door. With my hands in my knees I let loose a few tears I held in. I don't know this world anymore, why take me back?! I belong in the real world, not back here to be teased by the sight of my father that Satan killed!

It didn't take long for someone to come running to the bathroom, and I could tell they were worried.

"Rin! Are you alright?!" One of the clergy men knocked on the door and yelled through.

I heard the other three talking to each other behind him. I didn't answer, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I heard more footsteps and a lower voice outside, I knew exactly who it was it was Father Fujimoto.

Part if me feels grateful that he's alive because I missed him, but the other part is scared of him because I watched him die, and when you die you don't come back. It feel wrong that he's here, but even though I want him gone to feel normal, I want him here because I miss him.

"Rin, I need you to open the door," Father Fujimoto called through the door in a calm voice.

I still didn't respond. I want to be alone! Can't they see that?! I heard jiggling on the doorknob and a few sighs. It was then I heard another pair of footsteps. They approached the door slowly and after whispering a few sentences I couldn't hear, grabbed the handle.

"Rin it's Yukio. I want to talk to you, I have a key and I'll come in."

"No!" I scream out loud.

Everything goes quiet except for my heavy breathing. I feel weird and I don't want anyone else here. Why couldn't they understand that?! The back of my head began to pound with an indescribable pain. My hand clutched the sides of my head and my breathing sped.

_"Is he doing any better?"_

_"Still no signs of waking up"_

I heard Suguro... And Yukio? I thought he was here? What is going on?!

I pressed hard against my head, scrunching up my face, until I felt someone touch my shoulder. I flinched at the touch, blocking out the voices. I didn't want to hear anyone. I need to figure this out.

"It's only me. I'm the only one here," I'm not sure why but I heard Yukio, and it seemed to make me feel slightly better.

My eyes slowly opened and I saw the closed bathroom door and my brother kneeling in front of me alone.

"What's going on, why are you freaking out?"

I stare at him trying to calm my breathing. What should I tell him? They already think I'm crazy from before. They'll just prove their thoughts. I dig my head back into my knees and clutch my head again, mainly my ears. I didn't want to hear those weird voices again.

"Is there something you're hearing? What's bothering you?"

You're still trying huh? Well maybe I don't want to tell you! But you're my brother... But I heard you in my head! Why is this so complicated?!

There's a moment of silence before I hear a gasp from Yukio, "Rin, did you cut yourself again?"

I don't respond but I pull away when he tries to pull up my sleeve. It must have kept bleeding. Stupid wounds.

I open my mouth slightly and out a whisper of words, "Get out of my head"

I'm not sure if he heard it but he stayed silent. I still couldn't see him but I heard his movements. He didn't move or talk for a good 10 seconds before he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in a hug.

It caught me off guard, which is why I flinched at his touch, but for some reason I calmed down slightly when he was there. I feel so weak and it's foreign to me. I was always the one to protect Yukio, and now I'm breaking down in my bathroom.

"We'll get them out if your head. You won't need to worry. Just please don't h

So he did hear me... It doesn't matter anyway. I just want this stupid head ache to go away. The pressure was so much to handle. I heard Yukio trying to get my attention, calling my name and stuff but I didn't want to answer, the only thing I could focus on was this pain in my head.

"Please look at me Rin."

Yukio tugged in my arm, begging me to respond to him. Maybe I should, I mean he is my brother. I slowly lifted me head and I forced my eyes open a few centimeters. His mouth formed a smile and he began talking again.

"Alright, you're alright. How about we just go and eat. It'll be fine. You can take some medicine the doctor prescribed to help with the headaches."

I stare at him for a moment. Should I trust him? I mean, he is my brother. But I heard him in my head, and Suguro, but they aren't here. I'm so confused. Either way he is my brother so I should trust him, right? If he has something to help then maybe it will. I nod and slowly stand. Yukio's follows me up, gives me a reassuring sigh before heading to the door. His hands grab the handle before he turns back to me, "Come on, Father is waiting outside."

I tensed slightly, which he seemed to have noticed. His hand dropped and his entire body turned to face me. I could see the confusion in his expression, and I felt bad. I should be scared to see my own father!

"It's okay Rin, Father isn't someone to be afraid of."

Afraid. That's what I feel, but I also feel grateful, and happy, and confused. Very, very confused. I could hear the voices in the back of head begin to grow louder, but I try to ignore them. I hear Shiemi, Suguro, Shima, even Izumo. But most of all I hear Yukio. How is it that the person right in front of me is in my head as well?

I shake the thought out if my head and proceed to the door where Yukio is waiting for me. His smile grows as he opens the door. When I peer my eyes out the door all I see is Father leaning against the wall. His face shows concern, but after looking at me for a few minutes he brightened up and ran over to Yukio and I. When he came towards us I felt like I was being chased by Amaimon or something because my heart raced and I felt like running away. He came closer and closer and I froze, sweat beading from my forehead and palms. Yukio was standing next to me, watching my every movement as my father hugged me.

Even thought I was just trembling in fear over what he was doing, nice we were embraced in a hug I instantly calmed down. It was as if this hug proved he was real and not a ghost, that it was okay and he wasn't going to hurt me like I thought he could when he was possessed. It was... Normal...

"Let's go eat."

**_Next day_**

**No P.O.V.**

Shiro paced around his room as he dialed the number written on the slip of paper in his hand. His mind was flustered with worry and fear. Fear for Rin. He needed to help him, so he was calling the number he was told to call. The phone rang for a few moments before a women answered.

"Hello, this is the Tokyo therapeutic center, my name is Karu, his may I help you?"

"Hi, can I speak to a Doctor Haru please?"

"Sure, I'll transfer you over."

"Thank you," he waited for the line to go off, anxious to get this call over with.

"Hello, this is a Doctor Haru."

"Hello, I'm Shiro Fujimoto, my Son's doctor at the hospital gave me your number to call today. Her name was Sakura Morris."

"Oh Doctor Morris, she called me about your boy, Rin correct?"

"Yes, so I take it you know the situation?"

"Well partly, I know your son was in a 6 month coma with no signs of waking. He had so Amnesia and was prescribed medication. I know I'm missing a lot of information, would you care to fill me in?"

"Well when Rin woke up, he had experienced a dream and thought this world was fake. When we came home he experience headaches, and at one point his twin brother and my other son heard him say 'get out of my head'. That was yesterday after we took him home. Later he seemed to have nightmares and continue to talk about this other world to us. In his mind he is a dangerous demon, and not any demon, Satan's son."

The line stayed silent for a moment, then Haru cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Alright, how about you bring him by in about an hour. I'll talk to him and see what's going on."

Fujimoto let out a heavy sigh of relief before talking again into the phone, "Thank you. As soon as I can get him down there I will."

The call ended, leaving Shiro with an important question in his mind. Should he bring Yukio?


End file.
